


Hooked

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-14
Updated: 2008-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Hooked

Title: Hooked  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 207  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/slythindor100/)'s Special Valentine's Day Challenge, prompt 13: [Romantic Dinner](http://s128.photobucket.com/albums/p197/sarcasticprof/?action=view&current=valdinner2_375.jpg) and prompt 14: "You had me at blow job."  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Warnings: None  
A/N: Dedicated to [](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sassy-cissa.insanejournal.com/)**sassy_cissa** cuz she's awesome and she gives great prompts. :)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Hooked

~

“Champagne?” Draco, his eyebrows raised, inspected the scene. “Very nicely done. I’m impressed.”

Harry let out the breath he’d been holding. “Thank Merlin,” he said with a sigh of relief.

Amused, Draco accepted a glass of the sparkling liquid. “Were you worried?”

“Of course I was worried,” Harry said. “It’s our first Valentine’s Day together. I want it to be perfect.”

“I think you succeeded,” Draco said, leaning against the table. “Although you could hardly have failed.”

“What do you mean?”

Draco smiled. “Do you remember what you said when I asked what you had planned for today?” he asked.

Blushing, Harry stammered, “Oh... I... Well I was just joking about that...”

Pressing a finger to Harry’s champagne-moistened lips, Draco smiled. “Do you remember?” he repeated.

Harry sighed and nodded. “Yes. I said I was hoping we could get together, even if it was only for a frot and a blow job. But, Draco, I really was kidding about tha--”

Dragging Harry towards him, Draco captured his lips in a sensual kiss that stopped the flow of words, and by the time they pulled apart, Harry almost forgot what he’d been saying until Draco whispered against his lips, “Relax, Harry, you had me at blow job.”

~


End file.
